Sega All-Stars (series)
|publisher = Sega |platforms = |genre = Crossover }} Sega All-Stars (originally Sega Superstars, without "Sega" in Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed) is a series of crossover video games featuring fictional characters from games developed or published by Sega. It consists of five games: Sega Superstars, Sega Superstars Tennis, Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing, Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed, and SEGA Heroes. Fighters Megamix and Segagaga has also featured characters from multiple Sega franchises, but are not official releases in the series. Games *''Sega Superstars'' (PlayStation 2 - 2004) **A compilation of over a dozen minigames designed for use with the EyeToy peripheral. Developed by Sonic Team. *''Sega Superstars Tennis'' (PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, Mac, Nintendo DS - 2008) **A tennis game featuring characters and courts from various games. Developed by Sumo Digital. *''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' (PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, PC, Mac, Nintendo DS, iOS, Android, BlackBerry, Java ME, Arcade - 2010) **A kart-style racing game in which characters race against each other using drifting techniques and weaponry. Developed by Sumo Digital. *''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' (PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii U, PC, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo 3DS, iOS, Android - 2012) **A sequel to Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing which, in addition to driving, also incorporates racing on sea and air. Developed by Sumo Digital. *''SEGA Heroes'' (iOS, Android - 2018) **A mobile role-playing puzzle game developed and published by Sega. Character list Introduced in original Sega Superstars * Sonic the Hedgehog - Sonic the Hedgehog * Shadow the Hedgehog - ''Sonic Adventure 2 * Amigo - Samba de Amigo * AiAi - Super Monkey Ball * MeeMee - Super Monkey Ball * NiGHTS - NiGHTS into Dreams... * Ulala - Space Channel 5 * Chuih - ChuChu Rocket! * Billy Hatcher - Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg * Akira Yuki - Virtua Fighter * Jacky Bryant - Virtua Fighter * Jeffry McWild - Virtua Fighter * Kage-Maru - Virtua Fighter * Sarah Bryant - Virtua Fighter * Dural - Virtua Fighter * Axel - Crazy Taxi * Slash - Crazy Taxi 2 * Angel - Crazy Taxi 3: High Roller Introduced in Sega Superstars Tennis * Miles "Tails" Prower - Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Amy Rose - Sonic the Hedgehog CD * Dr. Eggman - Sonic the Hedgehog * Naomi kago - Earth * Gilius Thunderhead - Golden Axe * Beat - Jet Set Radio * Gum - Jet Set Radio * Pudding - Space Channel 5 * Reala - NiGHTS into Dreams... Introduced in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing * Knuckles the Echidna - Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Big the Cat - Sonic Adventure * Metal Sonic (DLC character for Xbox 360, PS3 and PC) - Sonic the Hedgehog CD * B.D. Joe - Crazy Taxi * Zobio and Zobiko - House of the Dead: EX * Ryo Hazuki - Shenmue * Mobo and Robo - Bonanza Bros * ChuBei, ChuPea, and ChuBach - ChuChu Rocket! * Opa-Opa - Fantasy Zone * Banjo and Kazooie (Xbox 360 Exclusive) - Diddy Kong Racing and Banjo-Kazooie * Xbox 360 Avatar (Xbox 360 Exclusive) * Mii (Wii Exclusive) Introduced in Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed * Vyse - Skies of Arcadia * Joe Musashi - Shinobi * AGES - Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed (Daytona USA/Dreamcast/After Burner) * Football Manager ''(PC Exclusive) - Football Manager * Shogun (PC Exclusive) - Shogun: Total War * General Winter (PC Exclusive) - Company of Heroes 2 * Willemus (PC Exclusive) - Total War: Rome II * Pyro, Spy and Heavy (PC Exclusive) - Team Fortress 2 * Danica Patrick * Wreck-It Ralph - Wreck-It Ralph * Yogscast (DLC character for PC) - The Yogscast See also *''Fighters Megamix'' *''Segagaga'' References Category:Crossover video games Category:Sega Games franchises Category:Sega video games Category:Video game franchises introduced in 2004